Printed codes such as Universal Product Codes (UPC), QR codes and Datamatrix codes enable items (such as goods for sale or mail within a mail system) to be marked and later identified by a suitable reader device. A QR Code is a matrix code (or two-dimensional bar code). The “QR” is derived from “Quick Response”, a reference to the speed and ease in which the code may be read. A DataMatrix code is a two-dimensional matrix barcode consisting of black and white square modules arranged in either a square or rectangular pattern. The reader device generally comprises a camera and specialist software.
The provision of camera devices within mobile telecommunications devices has enabled camera enabled mobile devices to serve as code readers. It is noted however that the low resolution and poor optics of cameras within mobile devices tends to place an upper limit on the data density of the codes. Furthermore, not only do codes often occupy large areas but there is minimal scope for customising the appearance of the codes.
It is also possible to distribute data amongst several independent codes and displaying each in turn. However, such methods still require large areas to be dedicated to the code.